1. Field
Embodiments relate to a technique of driving a display device, and more particularly, to a driving circuit for controlling a source driving voltage applied to a source line of a display panel and a common voltage applied to a common electrode of the display panel and a display device including the driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electroluminescence display panel have been developed to replace a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT). Recently, with the spread of various mobile electronic devices, demand on compactness, lightness, and low power consumption has been increased with respect to the flat display devices. In particular, considering that limitation of use is the weakest point of mobile electronic devices, low power consumption is the critical criteria for evaluation of the performance of mobile electronic devices as well as normal electronic devices.
The most important issue in reducing the power consumption of display devices is reducing the current consumption of a driving circuit which applies a common voltage to a common electrode of a display panel and a source driving voltage to a source line of the display panel.